fanwalkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Rain Steelie
Rain Steelie Rain Steelie is a human planeswalker from an unknown realm beyond the Multiverse. She was previously an Izzet guildmage and a contracted harvester for the Progress Engine on New Phyrexia, before settling onto the plane of Dominaria. {WIP} Appearance Before Augmentation Rain's stuff sadfgdasgh After Augmentation sdfgasdfasfasdfsdfsd {WIP} Skills, Spells, and Abilities Trained Skills Artifice Dual-Wielder Dragon Rider Electromagnetism Spells Swerve Expedite Shadow Step Shock will put more down later Augmented Abilities Conduction Multipurpose Eyes Passive Mode Aggressive Mode Supercharge Mode {WIP} History The Brushing of Universes Before she crossed into the Multiverse, Rain lived in a universe that was home to great technological advancements, even previously an engineer to some of the biggest warships and weaponry to exist for a larger front. She was also in progress of training to master cybernetics, and manufacture parts to make super soldiers for the front that hired her to gain the upper hand against oppositions. An event occurred where the universe she lived in, and the universe of planeswalkers briefly touched together. The phenomena sent a ripple of catastrophic effects, including hybridizing her home world with that of a Phyrexia world. Cities were suddenly phyrexian towers, machines were gory and intelligent, and were bigger than any ship she had ever worked on. During the minutes of worldwide panic, she left her work station to stumble across a small metal dragon trapped under fallen debris. Rescuing the dragon, she rejoined several friends and coworkers as they made their way towards the city center. Their escape was cut by a large, wyrm-like machine as it descended upon them, and killing all but Rain as she narrowly escaped its ambush, the dragon still in arms. The sight of other human beings being torn, shredded, and even screaming with their hands outstretched to her, was enough to put Rain over the edge, and feel power be dawned onto her. Before she could understand what happened to her, the air fluxed around her, the world around her receded into darkness, thrown into the Blind Eternities. The universes parted, taking Rain into the Multiverse. Gaining an Identity Rain's arrival on Ravnica was met with nearly drowning in ocean water and rain. When she was taken from her home universe, all of her memories of her life there had vanished. With no clue of who she was, or where she was at, she decided to give herself a name, calling herself "Rain", from staring into the sky and feeling the rain on her face, and "Steelie", from looking at the dragon she saved, and named Piston. as dfasfdsfasd The Izzet League Short version: Was recruited into the League, soon back-handed and left Home on Dominaria Short version: Took more interest in phyrexian research, even became a Magus to study it further. Decides to seek better improvement for herself. New Phyrexia Short version: Joins Progress Engine to do her own studies, taking both Old and New tech to improve herself. Attempts to help others escape New Phyrexia, which ultimately fails Isolation Short version: The failure hits hard, REALLY hard Renewed Interests Short version: Meets a planeswalker named Ceral Redd and falls head-over-heels for him. When interest was expressed the same to her, her dedication was focused on him, and enjoying a second chance at life in itself. Old Phyrexia Short version: Yep, she finds it, thanks Lynx End Game Her time with Ceral would come to an end. When Ceral sacrifices himself to pass his spark onto his dragon companion, Raz, Rain bids her farewell and returns to Dominaria with a grim conclusion to no longer being human. She had spent many years constructing new dragon engines, but one ambitious project was making one for herself to personally shift into. Because of the extensiveness of the project, Rain ultimately decides that the best course of achieving this was to upload herself into the body, knowing well that she could fail and pass away in the process. Though the transfer was successful, her spark was lost in the process, trapping her eternally on Dominaria. Now a dragon, Rain ultimately decides to receed from civilization, taking her creations with to make Urborg her permanent home, servitors guarding her home and act as her eyes. She soon after is no longer identified as Rain but rather several nicknames such as "The Lady of the Wastes". Where many that have traveled to Urborg have only spotted her near old shrines dedicated to Yawgmoth. With time, legend passes that she is the protector of these shrines, and those that seek after her are doomed to never return. In reality, she looks to live in peace, isolation, and still fiddle in creating from the remains of old technology from the war. She also believes that her reason to live was to preserve the history of what Dominaria, and the Multiverse, have endured, and continue to endure, and where the source originally came from. Forbidden Bargain Or so she thought.... Planeswalkers Met * Ceral Redd * Jace Beleren * Lynx Lynastra * Ondoro * Ral Zarek * Tatsya * Thaclel * Others to be listed as I am reminded asdfjkgdasfhs Planes Visited * Astala (Fanplane) * Dominaria * Esper * Innistrad * Ixalan * Jund * Kaladesh * Mirrodin/New Phyrexia * Old Phyrexia * Ravnica * Zendikar Category:Red Category:Blue Category:Black